Gold has been known to have a beneficial effect on rheumatoid arthritis for many decades. In this study, a new oral gold preparation (auranofin) will be compared to a placebo and to intramuscular gold in a doulbe-blind trial involving 11 clinics cooperating under the aegis of the Center for Cooperating Studies in the Rheumatic Diaseses.